Beach erosion is a serious problem along the shores of large bodies of water as a result of wave action in the body of water. Previous structures to control shore erosion include a plurality of block members that are laid end-to-end from each other along the shore line and, further, another plurality of block members on top of the original layer of block members to provide a wall over which the wave action can pass. The wall constructed by this plurality of block members requires connecting components such as locking pins to secure the plurality of blocks together. The construction of the shore erosion control wall of the prior art at the shore line is labor intensive and time consuming.